Fox Company
by Ethon
Summary: When the Sonic Universe meets World War 2


**Fox Company **

**When the Sonic Universe meets World War 2**

**Note:**

There are dozens of dozens of characters in this story, most will be un-specified on Appearance and Species, so I suggest on un-specified characters, imagining what they would look a Sonic style of furry, as well as what they would look like in American Paratrooper/German Soldier uniforms.

**Backstory:**

September 1, 1939

Adolf Hitler, an angry Alpine Daschbrake has seized control of Germany, turning her into a dominating country in Europe, on September first, 1939, Nazi Germany invaded Poland, marking the beginning of Mobius War 2. Allied forces we're deployed into France as an attempt to stop the German war-machine, it was however a failure, as the German forces over-whelmed the allies. after fighting over the skies of Britain, heavy fighting in the East, and the raid of Pearl Harbor by the Japanese the United States finally entered the war. on

June 6th, 1944 marked "D-Day" which would be the largest amphibious and air assault operation in history, during this time, was a Dark-green pelted Fox named "John Sirlington." a corporal in the 101st Airborne, this story tells of his adventures in the "Operation: Market Garden." campaign...better known as: "Hell's Highway."

Chapter 1: Say hello to France.

Aboard a transport plane was a young fox named "John Sirlington, Corporal of the 101st Airborne, he writes into his journal: "Today is probably my last entry, as now I'm being deployed behind enemy lines, if anyone is to find my dead body or this journal..tell my Wife, Sara Sirlington, that I loved her until the moment I-" at that moment Sgt. Losin Melendez, a Purple-pelted Fox yelled out: "Say hello to France boys!" and then, the Jump-signal flashed red, "Get ready!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams, another Fox with white pelt. John put away his journal and showed his hook, along with the other Paratroopers. "And up!" John, Vince, and the other Paratroopers stood up. "Hook up!" John, Vince, and the other Paratroopers attached their hooks to the metal bar on the roof. "Equipment check!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams, John and Vince got to work checking the equipment of the Paratroopers in front of them, "Hey." whispered Vince to John, "I'll see you in Hell's Highway.", John replied with a smile. John then noticed the Paratrooper in front of him had his Shovel loose, so re-strapped it in. "Sound-off for equipment check!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams. "Ten ok!" yelled out a Paratrooper, "Nine ok!" yelled out another, then "Eight ok!", then "Seven ok!", "Six ok!" yelled out Vince, "Five ok!" yelled out John, then "Four ok!", then "Three ok!", "Two ok!" yelled out Sgt. Losin Melendez, "One ok!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams. "Who are we?" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams, "FOX COMPANY!" John, Vince, and the rest of the Paratroopers yelled out in response. Shortly after, Flak rounds begin to erupt around the plane. "I swear if one of those rounds hit our plane..." muttered Vince, "Stick to the wind!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams, "Stick to the wind!" repeated Lt. Samuel Adams. Shortly after, the Jumping-signal flashed Green, "Go go go!" yelled out Lt. Samuel Adams, the Paratroopers went one at a time jumping off of the plane, John paused at the open door, feeling scared to jump off. "GO! GO!" shouted Lt. Samuel Adams at John's ear, he leaped out, his parachute deploying. As he looked around, he saw nothing but chaos, parachutes as far as the eye can see, flak rounds erupting everywhere, and the bullets of Anti-Aircraft batteries flying into the sky towards the Transports and parachutes. during his decent, a Paratrooper fell right past him to his right, giving a: "...aaaaAAAaaa...", and as he looked to his left, a transport plane had it's left engine inflamed, and it was diving towards the ground. shortly after, he was about to land..but it wasn't the kind of landing he was expecting..he was on a collision course with a barn! John braced for impact, and once he hit the roof of the barn..there was nothing but black..

End of Chapter 1.


End file.
